Many user devices, such as so-called “smart” mobile phones, support numerous applications that require data communications with remote sources or destinations. Increasingly, these user devices are capable of connecting to multiple data bearers for conducting these communications.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.